This invention is in the field of fixing equipment, in particular equipment that uses gas or internal combustion motors. This equipment operates using the principle of an explosion of an inflammable mixture of gas and air in the motor combustion chamber (formed in part by a cylinder, a cylinder barrel and a cylinder head) to propel a piston for driving a fastening element.
The motor is fitted inside a casing.
The casing is fitted inside two shells of a handle, and to the front and rear of which are fitted a handle with a housing for holding a battery to provide electrical power and a means of fitting a removable feeder magazine for the fastening elements. More precisely, to the rear, the motor cylinder head, the casing and the shells of the handle are fitted together using the same bolts.
When the inflammable mixture in the combustion chamber is pressurised, a force directed towards the rear acts on the cylinder head and therefore on the casing to which it is connected.
Conversely, when under the action of the explosion the piston is propelled forwards, it comes to a stop against a damper which is connected to the cylinder. A force which is directed forwards then acts on the cylinder and on the casing to which it is connected.
In brief, the casing which is generally made from a plastic material, is subjected to high levels of compression stress, up to 60% of all the stresses.
The casing for gas powered fixing, equipment already acts as an elastic damper since it manages to stretch a little.